Many software applications utilize different user interfaces and it may be confusing or difficult for a user viewing one application to understand the layout and functions when switching to a different application. Existing methods of using user interface templates in order to standardize user interfaces may be static and limited to using user interface styling such as font, colors, and the types of controls. An improved user interface template is needed that is more dynamic.